The Omni Defences
The Omni Defence was a series of Imperial defensive campaigns conducted by the Omni Legion Space Marine Chapter alongside their allies from the Blood of Vulkan Chapter, to halt a large invading force of Orks. History Midway through the 37th Millennium the Omni Legion received word that a Shrine World had recently come under attack by Orks, not a full-sized WAAAGH!, but a significant attack force that the Adeptus Sororitas on the world couldn't stand against. Joining the Omni Legion would be the Blood of Vulkan Chapter. The Omni Legion sent the Ist and IVth Companies while the Blood of Vulkan would send the Ist , IInd and IIIrd Companies. The Omni Legion's IVth Company would do what they were most well known for and reinforce the Adeptus Sororitas and any other planetary militia. Both Chapters' elite Ist Companies would lead the orbital defense of the world, slowing down or preventing the majority of the Orks from making planet fall. Terminator squads of the Omni Legion boarding Ork vessels and kill most of their crews and ensure their ships are set to drift into the void of space or collide with their fellow Orks. The two Chapters on the surface would successfully fend off the Xenos as they attempted to attack the cities, the orbital forces successfully kiting the Orks into making planet fall far beyond walls. The fiery warriors of the Blood of Vulkan slew countless Orks in melee combat. Their incendiary breath working alongside the flamers and Melta weapons of the Omni Legion, Biker Squads from the Omni Legion would ride alongside Jetbike Squads of the Blood of Vulkan to engage the Orks in close range combat with tactical hit and run maneuvers. Predators from the Omni Legion provided effective anti-armour support alongside Fellglaives belonging to the Blood of Vulkan. Tactical Squads working in the front lines alongside Sisters and the Blood of Vulkan's IIIrd Company Terminators. Devastator squads formed the most powerful fire support in the cities. Assault Squads patrolled the rooftops of the cities, ensuring the evacuations led by the Blood of Vulkan's IInd Company were successful and that no band of Orks managed to infiltrate the walls. The battle would wage for weeks until the Ork fleet would soon be reduced to nothing but scrap and death, the Ist Companies would both deploy their Astartes reinforcements to the planet surface to push the attack against the Orks. The overwhelming Imperial forces would see that the attack from the Orks was recorded in the halls of history as a colossal failure on the part of the Xenos. After ensuring that the Orks were cleaned out completely, leaving no trace of their spores in order to reproduce. By the conclusion of the conflict the two Chapters would thank each other for their hard work in performing their duties. Either Chapter especially proud that civilian casualties were far below initial expectations before they arrived, despite the blasted landscapes one would question if there was an attack in the first place. As a way of showing thanks to one another the Chapter would present gifts to one another. The Omni Legion would present six suits of the formidable Terminator patterns - Tartaros and Cataphractii - to the Scions of Vulkan, while the greatest smiths of the Chapter would forge 20 unique blades especially for the Techno Scavengers. The Drake Blades proved to be invaluable to the Omni Legion, viewing such gifts as especially valuable. Few of these blades are wielded at once out of respect, not wishing to wield such great weapons so carelessly. The only ones in the Omni Legion granted these gifts are the Company Champions, Ist Company Captain and Chapter Master. Category:Campaigns Category:History Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Omni Legion Category:Space Marines